Kokoro no Naka de
by Telgar
Summary: A long time ago, Sonomi fell in love with Nadeshiko.  Not quite so long ago, Tomoyo fell in love with Sakura.  Different perspectives on their feelings. Onesided SonomiNadeshiko and TomoyoSakura, mentioned SyaoranSakura and TouyaYukito.
1. Daidouji Sonomi no Kokoro

Title: Kokoro no Naka de…

Author: Telgar

Fandom: Card Captor Sakura

Pairings: Sonomi/Nadeshiko one-sided, Tomoyo/Sakura one-sided, mention of Touya/Yukito

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters in this fanfiction. I'm just borrowing them from CLAMP for fun.

Warnings: Unreciprocated incestuous feelings, slight angst

Summary: A long time ago, Sonomi fell in love with Nadeshiko. Not quite so long ago, Tomoyo fell in love with Sakura. Different perspectives on their feelings. One-sided Sonomi/Nadeshiko and Tomoyo/Sakura; mentioned Syaoran/Sakura and Touya/Yukito.

Daidouji Sonomi no Kokoro

Sonomi sighed as she looked out the window of her study, chin in the palm of her hand. She should have been working on some business for her company, but she simply couldn't make herself concentrate.

It was white day, and Tomoyo had come home simply glowing from the present she had received from Sakura-chan in return for the chocolate she had made her best friend the previous Valentine's day.

It always astounded Sonomi how she and her daughter could be so different, and yet so alike at the same time. Tomoyo was sedate and calm, with apparently no temper whatsoever. Sonomi wasn't like that now, let alone when she had been that age. In fact, when she finds the time to sit down and talk with her daughter (nowhere near as often as she likes, but she has a very busy schedule), she often comes away from their conversations wondering which one of them is more mature. Despite being the adult and mother in the relationship, she has a sneaking suspicion it's not her.

Yet both mother and daughter have one stunning similarity, and it's not one Sonomi particularly wanted to pass along to her only child. As lovely as Nadeshiko was, Sonomi's feelings brought her more pain than joy most of the time.

Tomoyo's calm personality, however, seems to lead her to a much better handle on the situation than Sonomi ever had.

Sonomi ranted and raved and beat up any guy who got within ten feet of Nadeshiko. In fact, she still wonders how the hell Fujitaka got past her, but it might have something to do with being scared out of her wits at the time. Honestly, who climbs a tree like that if they don't know how to get down again?! Regardless, she had always been rather protective of Nadeshiko, whether or not Nadeshiko wanted to be protected.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, has smiled and supported Sakura into the strange and untried world of boys, even going so far as to encourage Sakura towards a young classmate of theirs. It's the difference between being forced to go somewhere and going there not only willingly, but happy in the knowledge that it's for the best.

Tomoyo has been the perfect best friend, and treasures every gift and smile Sakura-chan bestows upon her. Somehow she never seems to cry herself to sleep as her mother once did. Sonomi is very glad for the differences between them in this respect. She even thinks that if only she had been more like Tomoyo, maybe she could have been by Nadeshiko's side to the end, even if it was Fujitaka who always had Nadeshiko's heart.

It's much too late for that now, however, and all Sonomi can do is try to make amends to Nadeshiko by accepting Fujitaka, and be glad that her daughter is so much wiser than she was. Even though they walk the same path, Sonomi knows that Tomoyo was many steps ahead before she even started. Sonomi doesn't know if she can ever catch up, but she thinks that she should try anyway, so with barely a glance for her unfinished work she stands and walks down the hall in search of Tomoyo. Maybe she'd be willing to have Sakura and her family to a picnic that weekend. She's sure Nadeshiko would have liked that.


	2. Daidouji Tomoyo no Kokoro

Daidouji Tomoyo no Kokoro

"Sakura-chan, what a lovely picnic you've made for us! Everything looks delicious."

"Thank you very much, Daidouji-san, but dad made most of it." Sakura beamed up Tomoyo's mother, completely oblivious to the slight twitch her words brought. Tomoyo watched as her mother realized she had just inadvertently complemented her biggest enemy. She wondered how she would recover from her misstep without insulting Sakura's father, Sakura, or both.

"Well, it still looks very good."

Tomoyo blinked, then inspected her mother closely. Of course, she had been the one to suggest the picnic in the first place, but Tomoyo had assumed that was because she wanted to see "cute little Sakura-chan" again. She had not expected her to even try to be courteous to Kinomoto-san.

Kinomoto-san looked surprised as well, then smiled brightly, "Thank you very much."

"Yeah, that's how we know it's edible, dad made it."

Sakura's face went from a smile to a scowl in record time, "I can cook! You always eat when it's my turn to make dinner!"

Touya smirked down at her, "Congratulations, your food ranks above starvation. Barely."

Tomoyo smiled as she watched the two siblings bicker. Sakura was looking especially radiant today in her cute summer dress with matching ribbons in her hair. Touya was likewise very handsome, though he had chosen to wear a plain black t-shirt and a pair of slightly battered jeans. Tomoyo would be the first to admit she still had a slight crush on the older Kinomoto sibling. After all, he did look an awful lot like Sakura.

"Do you think we should stop them?" A quiet voice asked from her right.

Tomoyo turned and smiled up into Yukito's kind and caring face, "Why would we do that, Tsukishiro-san, they look like they're having so much fun!"

Yukito looked over to where Sakura was kicking Touya in the shin, and Tomoyo took the opportunity to observe him quietly. They were very similar in their devotion to their respective Kinomoto siblings, but Yukito had something with Touya that Tomoyo knew she would never get from Sakura. She wasn't bitter about it, she knew they deserved to be happy, but she also knew herself well enough to admit she was just a little jealous.

After all, didn't she deserve to be happy too?

But, more than her own happiness, she wanted Sakura's, and she knew that wouldn't come with her. Sakura was falling in love with Li-kun, and it was obvious he cared for her as well, even if he had trouble admitting it.

Tomoyo knew she would always hold a place in Sakura's heart…as a friend.

Li-kun would soon mean so much more.

"Daidouji-chan?"

Tomoyo looked up at Yukito, who had turned away from the bickering Kinomoto siblings to inspect her worriedly. She realized she must have let her thoughts affect her expression, and quickly smiled up at him, "Yes, Tsukishiro-san?" She replied cheerfully.

His expression didn't change, if anything he looked even more worried, and Tomoyo realized she hadn't fooled him in the least. He was more perceptive than he looked, Touya's Tsukishiro.

"Daidouji-chan, I know we don't know each other very well, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'd be happy to listen," He told her seriously, and glanced over at where Sakura had stormed away from her argument with Touya in order to set up the picnic.

Ah, so he had noticed her problem. Tomoyo was a little surprised, as she thought she had hidden her feelings quite well under her guise of best friend. (Her mother knew, but hindsight being 20-20 probably accounted for that.) Perhaps it was simply easy to recognize a fellow Kinomoto lover? After all, Tomoyo had known of Yukito's feelings long before he had told Sakura. Of course, she had also known that Touya loved Yukito back, but that was rather obvious.

Tomoyo allowed her smile to become a little more melancholy, and she looked over at Sakura as well. How beautiful she looked in the sunlight! Her baby fat was almost gone, and she seemed to get taller every week. Sakura was growing into a lovely young woman.

"I'm fine, Tsukishiro-san," Tomoyo's smile was genuine, if a little sad, as she continued to watch Sakura lay out the food on the blanked she had set out for the picnic, "As long as she's happy, I'm happy."

And it was true, as strange as it seemed. Tomoyo longed for more, but deep in her heart she knew that even if Sakura never looked her way again, if Sakura found someone to love that loved her back, Tomoyo would be content.

Sakura's heart would never be hers, but her heart would always belong to Sakura. Regardless of whom she chose to bestow her smiles upon, as long as Sakura kept smiling, Tomoyo's heart would be warm.


End file.
